


My Perfect Day Would Be

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [96]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: 'What's your favourite time of the year?'





	My Perfect Day Would Be

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #360 – Autumn

'What's your favourite time of the year?'

Gene laughs, cracks his window to let the cold in, the smoke out. 'What, are you bored? Look, you asked for more surveillance, and that's what you're getting.'

Sam shrugs, leaves a clear trail where his finger's slid across the glass. 'Mine's autumn, if you wanted to know – I'm sure you didn't. Nice long days, plenty of sun, and when it does rain, well, at least it isn't winter.'

'Sure, I guess autumn's nice enough. The weather's got mood swings that are worse than yours.'

Sam glares at him, and Gene smiles back.


End file.
